Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Sexquel
by theodorefan100
Summary: This is a story i posted on my sofurry account and decided to post it here as well. It's a sex story between Alvin and Brittany.  Be warned as it contains adult material that may be considered offensive to some. Enjoy.


Note: I am a HUGE Alvin and the Chipmunks fan as you can tell and most of my stories are going to be about them. This particular story is based on the CGI movies and takes place three months after The Squeakquel I also want to let you all know that this is just a test to see how well this particular story plays out. I might write a sequel to it, or Simon x Jeanette and Theodore x Eleanor versions if I can get at least 5 votes on it. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy

Warning: This story includes sexual themes involving males and females in sexual relations. If you are offended by such material then stop reading now! If you don't I can not be held responsible for what happens.

"I'm NEVER gonna get LAYED!", thought Alvin Seville as he sat on the edge of his bed. It had been 3 months since he had rescued the Chipettes from Ian and brought them home to live with them, and in all that time Brittany hadn't even once tried to seduce him. He had thought that she was the best looking girl he had ever seen. He didn't care what anyone else thought, and he didn't think he could stand not yiffing her much longer.

He wasn't the only one though. Simon and Theodore were both in the same predicament he was in, after all. They were both wanting their girls just as bad as he was, and they still hadn't gotten them in bed. Alvin was in heat, as were his brothers, and the girls. The girls just didn't want to mate with them for some odd reason. Alvin and his brothers had spent days on end wanting to yiff and getting nothing out of their girlfriends. Alvin had had enough. He was going to mate with Brittany even if he had to rape her!

It was a warm Saturday afternoon and Alvin was ready to put the plan he had into motion. He waited for the perfect moment that day to get her to come up to his bedroom, and he was able to convince her pretty easily.

She entered his room with him right behind her. As the door closed he locked it behind them. Brittany didn't say anything, after all, Alvin normally locks the door when they're alone together, especially when they make out.

Little did she know, she was about to do more than just make out.

"Alvin, why did you ask me up here?", she asked, batting her eyelashes in a cute, girly fashion. Alvin started to feel his dick get hard already, and he hadn't even started kissing her yet.

"Um, I wanted to try some things with you babe,"he said as he winked at her.

"Oh Alvin!" she said in a shocked tone, "You're not talking about what I think you're talking about are you?"

He replied by grabbing her and kissing her passionately, his tounge tangling itself in hers.

Both moaned into the kiss. While they kissed, Brittany started to get wet. She had secretly been wanting this for a long time, but her sisters had kept her from doing it. She broke the kiss when she felt Alvin's hard dick poke her belly.

"Looks like somebody's a little excited."

She grabbed his red hoodie and yanked it off him. Alvin didn't complain. She then reached down and grabbed his now rock hard cock and begin to stroke it. Alvin moaned in pleasure. He wanted her badly. The next thing Brittany did almost made him cum. She got down on her knees and licked his dick. He almost screamed in ecstacy.

"Suck my dick, now."

She obliged. Starting off slowly, and picking up speed. She twirled her tounge around his dick and prepared for his orgasm. As she blew him he began to buck his hips against her. She didn't protest. All of a sudden out of nowhere Brittany felt herself climax, and Alvin shot his load down her throat in 4 bursts.

Alvin was ready for whatever Brittany was willing to give him after that amazing experience. He looked into her blue eyes as she looked into his.

"Alvin," Brittany said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," replied Alvin, not expecting the response she then gave him.

"Will you stick your huge cock in my tailhole and fuck my shithole until you explode into me?"

Alvin was shocked, and turned on. His tail began to twitch and jerk as he replied, "Okay, but only if you want me to."

"I want you to," she said.

"Alright then, take your clothes off," he said to her. She obeyed without hesitation. Once she was naked he continued, "Now turn around and get on your paws and knees for me with your tail raised as high as you can raise it."

Brittany started blushing as she obeyed, getting on her paws and knees and raising her tail.

Alvin almost came at the sight in front of him. He saw her tail lift up and saw the gorgeous tail hole in front of him, partially hidden between her fuzzy little cheeks. He leaned forward and did something that was unexpected, he shoved his face in her ass and began to sniff her tailhole.

Brittany gasped as she felt Alvin's nose suddenly touch her tailhole, and was shocked as she heard sniffing sounds. Was he really sniffing her ass? The thought of it turned her on even more, and when she heard him say "I've never smelled anything so good in my life," she began blushing. All of a sudden it stopped. She felt a little dissapointed. The next thing that Alvin did made her moan.

Alvin moved himself away from her ass for a moment, then put his face back up by her butt, but he didn't resume his sniffing, instead, he did something even better. He stuck out his tounge and licked her, starting at the bottom of her ass crack, across her clit, and over her tailhole. He heard Brittany moan, and thought it would be ok to continue. His tounge slid out onto her tailhole and began to lick it in a circular motion. Brittany moaned louder and louder. After about a minute of this Alvin decided to take it to the next level by sticking his tounge into her tailhole. Getting a particualrly loud moan from began to deepen the penetration with his tounge for several minutes until she was nice and lubed.

Brittany felt Alvin's tounge withdraw from her tailhole and knew what was next. She waited with bated breath as she felt his dick press against her tight entrance.

"Are you ready?" Alvin asked in a seductive tone.

"Oh, I'm "Very" ready," she replied in just as seductive of a tone, "Take me."

Alvin inserted the head of his penis into her waiting tailhole.

Brittany moaned, it was the most painful thing she had ever experienced, but it was also the most pleasurable feeling she had ever experienced. The sheer naughtiness of what she was doing made it the best experience of her life.

After the head went in, Alvin moaned at the feeling of her tight anal walls closing around his dick. He then began to deepen the penetration, moving slowly so as not to hurt Brittany anymore than necessary. Once his entire length was entered he waited for her approval to continue.

"Alvin, FUCK ME NOW!" she screamed.

Alvin pulled his dick out, then rammed it back in. He started bucking his hips and soon was thrusting in at a pretty fast speed.

Brittany started wimpering while she moaned. It felt like she was pooping backwards and was more painful than anything else in the world, but it also felt so GOOD! She wanted Alvin to bugger her like there was no tomorrow. She began to beg him to fuck her harder.

Alvin sped up as Brittany began to beg him to give it his all. He didn't want to dissapoint her. He began thrusting as hard as he could, his climax was close.

Brittany was in heaven, not wanting it to end, but she could feel her climax approaching.

"Alvin, I'm...I'm...I'm CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMING!" Brittany yelled as she orgasmed, her anal walls tightening around Alvin's cock.

When Alvin felt her ass tighten around his cock, he moaned in sheer bliss as he fired off his second load into her bowels in 9 bursts. His seed soon flowing out of her ass. After several minutes he pulled out of her.

"Now it's time for the grand finale," he said with a wink.

Brittany understood. Getting up, she got on the bed and laid on her back with her legs spread wide, her virgin pussy exposed to him fully.

Alvin got on top of her and lined his dick up with her pussy. Looking into her eyes he saw all of her desire for him, and he inserted his dick, pulling her into a kiss as he breaks her hymen.

Brittany wanted to scream as her hymen was torn to shreds by Alvins dick but was unable to because of the kiss. After what seemed like hours, the pain finally subsided and Brittany broke the kiss.

"Go ahead Alvin, I'm fine now."

Alvin began to deepen his penetration of her pussy. She moaned in pain and pleasure as he hilted himself into her for the second time. She couldn't believe this was really happening.

Alvin began to work his way in and out of her pussy, always checking to make sure he didn't hurt her. As his speed and force increased he began to moan with her. The feeling of her wet pussy clenching his dick was unbeleiveable. He just couldn't stop. He felt Brittany cum. He wasn't quite there yet though and kept fucking her. He began to kiss her as he worked up his second orgasm. He felt Brittany cum again, and again. He wasn't giving up. After she came for the fourth time Alvin suddenly screamed as he orgasmed into her, firing off his load in 7 bursts.

Afterwards, Alvin lay on the bed cuddling next to Brittany. This had been the most amazing afternoon ever! He had finally gotten layed by the girl he loved. "I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too," she replied back to him. She then pulled him into a kiss.

They kissed for 10 minutes without stopping. Nothing was going to ruin this moment.

Until...

"They're in the bedroom," Simon said.

"With the door locked," Jeanette added.

"They've been in there for..." Theodore began.

"Hours and hours!" Eleanor finished for him.

The sound of Dave moving at top speed towards the door scared the daylights out of both of them. They knew they were in trouble now.

"ALVIN! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Dave screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Just a second Dave!" Alvin called back.

Suddenly, the door swung open, having been kicked in by Dave. Dave took one look inside the room. The look on his face wasn't at all happy.

"Hi Dave." They said together.

"!"


End file.
